


Watery kiss

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Life Saving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: Barry and Iris have a perfect beach day or so they thought.





	

Barry listened to the soft waves hitting the shore and the aroma of sea salt filing the air. Barry and iris were laying next to each other while trying to catch a tan. Barry could feel the heat of the sun beating down on him and Iris and he was starting to get hot. He wanted to get into the water but he decided to wait until Iris woke up. Children were laughing and playing everywhere and Barry secretly hoped that he and Iris could have that some day.

Iris stirred in Barry's arms and she finally realized where she was 

"Wow I fell asleep at the beach!" She laughed to herself. 

"Yea a solid 30 minutes." Barry replied

she sat up straight and took in the beautiful sight. 

"I say we eat some lunch and then hit the waves." Barry said 

"I second that" Iris laughs

Barry pulled out a full meal it seems like. He brought a large sub sandwich with a bag of potato chips, drinks, and brownies.

"Wow Mr. Allen you packed us a feast" Iris exclaimed

"Why of course" He replied sweetly before leaning in to kiss her 

After they were done eating they stood up and walked towards the waves. That's when Iris fully took in the sight of Barry. She walked over to Barry and put a hand on his abs and one on his shoulder. She leaned in to kiss him and they stood there for a solid minute.

"Now ms. West I thought we were here for the beach" Barry laughed

"Ok fine." Iris smiled 

They both ran into the water and immediately started to splash each other. The ran around like children for a good hour until Barry noticed that the current was getting stronger and the waves were getting bigger. 

"Iris maybe we should.... head in, The waves are getting way bigger," Barry informed

"C'mon babe you're not scared of a little water are you!?" Iris replied 

Barry didn't say anything he just decided to stay in the water with iris.

On one Big wave Iris shoved Barry into the water while messing around. What Iris didn't know is that when she did that, Barry fell into the water and hit his head and blacked out

The wave rolled iris to shore and she was laughing hard. She stood up and flipped her hair out of her face and then she dusted all of the sand off of herself and then she turned   
around to look at the water to find Barry.

"Barry?" She called out and got no response  
.  
She stood there for a minute waiting for Barry to come up that's when she panicked

"Barry!" She yelled about to run right back into the water to find her fiance until a lifeguard grabbed her arm.

"Ma'am whats the problem." The Man asked. 

"Please my Fiance... he hasn't come up for air and its been three minutes." Iris begged them to help her find him.

Finally two other lifeguards came and jumped into the water. They got the jet ski's out to find him and not 30 seconds later the beach was full of lifeguards searching for Barry 

Iris was on her knees sobbing and holding onto the shirt Barry had worn to the beach. 

'This is all my fault.' She thought 'If i had just listened to Barry about the current this wouldn't have happened and he would still be here.' Iris's thoughts raged

She looked up and saw that one of the lifeguards had him and they were dragging Barry to shore. She almost cried of joy until she saw them doing CPR on him. That's when she had flashbacks to the night of the particle accelerator explosion.

They did CPR for about 2 minutes until Barry started to cough up the water. The lifeguards rolled him over on his side so he could get the water out easier. They checked him over to see if he was still in critical condition and if they would have to take him to the hospital. 

They decided not to because his heart rate was fine and all of the water was out of his lungs. 

They helped him stand up and walk over to iris. The handed Barry off and walked off.

Iris held onto Barry and started to sob.

"Iris I'm ok." Barry tried to comfort but his voice too raw for Iris to believe him.

"I'm so sorry I should've listened to you...I almost lost you again." She cried into his bare chest.

"But you didn't" He said trying to calm Iris. 

"Lets go home." She murmured 

"Ok lets go home." He said kissing her

"Ew Barry You gave me a watery kiss." Iris said laughing and wiping her mouth.

"Oops" He laughed while he walked with her to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh sorry that wasn't as good as I hoped. please leave feedback! :)


End file.
